Reimu steals all the fluorescent stuff
by DorpHolster
Summary: i not lying she is soulllless s monster.


Oned ay reimo the got sick of being shrine madden and went to teamfortres2 land to hang out with good friends scout and rred team medic.

"Its good day in this place i think we shoud ddefeat the other team" saiyd pyro

"yeah we should innit blad" say medic who get his bonmesaw at the ready and reimu god all those cards to throw at people.

The people was scout and pyro and demomanheavyengineerandmedic an sniper and spuy.

Some came in the door and spoked "Wev got trouble the are HERE!" and it was scout.

"but is of lunch break?" said medic on protest.

"fook yer lunch break bruv we's gotta get real quick like an defeat those guys, theeyz getting our contreal point so wes gotta get em off all expedient like, yo." Scout says'd

And the went down to the contrl point and they saw the red soldier and he haved a portable mirror and he wus trying 2 shave and he get shockd by there presentce and cut his throat and died and blood all the over the the point. "Ohb bno soldir die" say reumu.

Then the reel evil errived. It was...

KEN!

"argh its ken he is a asshole i checked" say reimo.

Then ken said "HAHAHAHAHAHA and" pressed an button that cause the ship to drop red team spy out and he go splattified on the ground yeh bruv?

Then reimu saw a swodrd and got it and cut ken really sharpeyly and his disguise fell off and he wusznt ken and he was actually someone they didn't kno.

The new faggot type person had a lime green tuxedo on and a purple bowler hat and he was wearing swimming shortz and combat boots and he said "My name is RaceCar Mc'Frisco." And then his accent turned Australian and he threw a boomerang at a kangaroo and it defelected of the kangaroouw and went over across back and hit spy and broke his skull and spy DIED twice over.

"You will pay for this racecar." Says reimu all solemn like. Then reimu do'd her best spell card to blast him but then he said

"now i will show u why i am the best fighter here" and he started being shady! He wuz REEEEELY shady!

"argh i do not know how to deal wit 1 so shady." Sayd reimu and he hit her wuth a park bench. "NOW TO GO BUY BOOZE INIT" he said like shady ass chav ya know?

Then gthere was a fat.

"gog what r u doing here?" said sniper as he through his machete at gogg.

"i am scavengiung 4 free food, dood." Gog speakd while he catched the machete and ated it like food. "yes i are fat" he sayf.

Then gog exploded. Racecar had throwed a model airplane at him and it hadded sharp eodges.

"argh i did not see him he is 2 shady" gog spokeified as he deaded and people throwed him in a hole.

"nobody will miss him he was a fag" said moses jones.

"now we must defeat the evil at hand" say reimu and she retreated to the hacker shrine with the rest of the tf2 team was scout pyro demonman enginrer heav snipor and medic.

Then they saw marriser.

"whot the fuck u wants?" say riemu.

"i am here to win th prize money" say mariser and she master sparked pyro and scout and Demoman and they died and exploded into points and meriser scored 1000000 pointz.

"grr u will pay 4 this" say reimu and she took m,ariesas hat and throwd it in the trash like fuckin junk yo and it maked her get all melancholy an reimio was all "Aww fuk yeeh gonna expedite dis killin" and was about to killed mariser but mariser tied reimus shoes together and she fell over and broke arm.

"haha now i will defeat you and get the top scoorrrrrre" said maridser.

"wahahaha u fool u have gived me the victory." Said a other type person

It was race car guy

"i am here to clame my killing of the everyone" he say happy and then he get kitchen #equipment stuff and use it to kill mariser and she explode when he got his level 50.47 blender and she was pile of bluddy remanes. Then he shoot Demoman and Demoman die.

"argh wut do u want race car persen?" reemu asked desperately.

"i need fuckin better clothes yo." He said and he cride a lot. His clothes was fukkin gay innit.

And reimu say "i dun know shit bout fashion but herez a fuckin dress loool." And she gotted at wardrobe and gave him a dress. Racecar was gonna put it on all hoping that it looked better than the dumb shit he wuz wearing but it get stealed.

By shad-o!

"EUH HUH HUH NOW TO BE A CROSSDRESSER. OH I'M SO GAY EUH HUH HUH" he said. And shad-o put on one of reimau'z dressz and looked like a fuckkkin chump. Then ken returned and blasted shad-o's head off. He fell in the same hole they put gog in.

"i did it man i fuckin saved u all go order me a pizza someone and everyone else start being my slaves 5 life now.2" ken laffed evilly.

Then raceCar figured out a thingy. And he reached in2 his backpack and pull out designer jeanz. And put them on and then threw the hat away and the tuxedo died and now racecar was some shirtless guy in designer jeans and combat boots. And then he stuck a sticky bomb launcher in ken's eye socket and it set him on fire and race car said "HAHAHA NOW I AM FASHION AFICIONADO LIKE FAT EMO."

Then racecar grabbed a nearby rocket and flew away outta gensokyo and into blazblue land.

"it is another happy day r"eimu sayd to all the dead tf2 people and then suddenly she fell over and got knifed to death and it was a chav but it said "HAHAHA NOW TO DO CHAV HOSPITAL STUFF Y'GOTBLOODMATE?" and it was keager.

"damn u keager" said reimu the die.

Th end. Ur fat.


End file.
